quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Shub-Niggurath's Pit (Quake)
Shub-Niggurath's Pit is the final level of Quake, accessed after the player has beaten all four Episodes. The portal to this map is hidden under Introduction but can only be accessed once the player has completed the four Episodes and obtained all four Runes. The level begins in small flooded crypt, where the player has to remove a set of Bars to access a fiery Teleporter. The second part of the level is a huge, seemingly natural, cavern. In the center, on small island surrounded by Lava, is Shub-Niggurath herself. There are numerous traps throughout the cavern, and many monsters will teleport in once the player starts making their way towards the teleport, which leads to the location of the Spiked Sphere that roams around the room. The goal of the map is to defeat the Shub-Niggurath, the final Boss of Quake. Quick Level Completion *Fall into the Water. *Swim left into the tunnel. *Follow the tunnel to some Bars, that lower as you approach. *Rise out of the Water and climb onto the nearby platform. *Use the Teleporter to reach another hallway. *Follow the corridors to Shub-Niggurath. *Kill the Shambler to open up further passage. *Follow the corridor to a Teleporter. *Wait for the Spiked Sphere to go inside Shub-Niggurath. *Use the Teleporter to Telefrag Shub-Niggurath and beat the game. Walkthrough As you start the level you will fall into a large body of Water. Kill the 4 Rotfish and collect the Shells behind you. Swim to the room in front of you to collect the Thunderbolt, but swim back as the surface is Barred. Swim into the tunnel to your left from the start. Turn right at the end and kill the Rotfish in the next tunnel. Turn right at the end and the Bars in the doorway will lower, as well as the Bars leading to the surface; you are in the Thunderbolt room again. Turn left at the top and kill the Scrag. Climb onto the platform and collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, 3 Cells, Rockets, Nails, Shells, and 15 Health. Go through the Teleporter to land in another corridor. You will see the Spiked Sphere starting to go on it's patrol route. Collect the three 25 Health and the 2 Rockets, then follow it down the corridor. Collect the Rocket Launcher at the top, then turn right. Collect the Super Nailgun at the end, then turn left. Collect the two 25 Health and the Nailgun, then turn left. Collect the Grenade Launcher then continue down the corridor. Collect the two 25 Health and Nails at the end, then turn right to see the platform with Shub-Niggurath 'over the 'Lava. Kill the Shambler on the platform, then turn left as the Wall moves away to reveal another Shambler, almost all the Enemies in this level spawn a minute after the previous; thus it will not be mentioned a lot. Kill the Vore that spawns after you kill the Shambler. Another Vore drops down a minute or so after the first Vore a little farther up. Continue down the corridor while avoiding the Hidden Spike. Collect the Nails and 25 Health, and the Cells on the little platform to the left beside the Lava. Jump over the Nail Trap and collect a 25 Health. Jump over another Nail Trap and collect another 25 Health to the left. Collect the Nails and 25 Health slightly up the corridor, and kill the Vore that has spawned. Continue down the corridor while collecting 25 Health and Cells, and turn right at the end. Kill the Vore at the top of the stairs, and start to go up yourself while avoiding the Nail Trap at the bottom of the stairs. Collect the 25 Health and Rockets 'at the top, then turn left. Kill the 'Vore at the top of the stairs, then go up yourself. Evade the Nail Trap and kill the Shambler coming down the stairs to the right. Climb the stairs and kill the Vore that spawns as you get close to the Teleporter. Collect the 25 Health on the left side. To the right is a small ledge you can drop to, then can follow it around to a Quad Damage and Teleporter 'leading back to the upper 'Teleporter (#1). Wait for the Spiked Sphere to go inside Shub-Niggurath, then Telefrag her by the use of the Teleporter. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Shambler' after 1st Vore. *'Shambler' after 2nd Vore. *'Shambler' after 3rd Vore. *'Shambler' after 4th Vore. Game Ending thumb|300px|right Secrets *'(#1)' At the end Teleporter, drop to the right to land on a small platform. Follow it around to a Quad Damage, as well as a Teleporter leading back to the ending Teleporter. Glitches *One of the Nail Traps has its shooter entity pointing in the wrong direction, shooting nails straight back into the physical launcher rather than down the corridor at you. *Sometimes the final Vore will not spawn next to the ending Teleporter, but on the platform with Shub-Niggurath after she is killed, making it impossible to kill the Vore in these instances. Deathmatch Differences *'Red Armor' in Water tunnel. *No Bars in Water. *'Teleporter' at entrance to main corridor leads back to Water room. *No Rocket Launcher 'in beginning turns of main corridor. *No 'Super Nailgun 'in beginning turns of main corridor. *No 'Grenade Launcher '''in beginning turns of main corridor. *Cell' alcove extended to create bridge over 'Lava. *Rocket Launcher at prior '''Shub-Niggurath platform. *'Super Nailgun' in middle of main corridor. *'Grenade Launcher' in prior corridor to (#1). *No Spiked Sphere, end Teleporter always leads to prior Shub-Niggurath platform. Spawn Locations *Prior Shub-Niggurath platform. *End Teleporter. *Left side of main corridor. *Entrance to main corridor. Video Deathstalker's GlQuake Walkthrough - Shub Niggurath's Pit|Walkthrough of the Shub Niggurath's (The Final level of the game). External Links *http://bit7.org/quake/maps/quake/end *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#end Category:Quake levels